


Tres minutos

by Scarlet_D



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_D/pseuds/Scarlet_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En tres minutos acabará tu vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres minutos

En tres minutos acabará tu vida.

Supiste que este momento llegaría en cuanto el brazo cayó. El golpe seco contra la tierra, el desgarramiento que retumbó cociendo cada nervio, la inmediata inercia de aquellos dedos que ansiaste mover aunque se hallaran desprendidos de tu cuerpo.

¿Todavía los sientes, no?

Han dejado su rastro fantasmal y te desconcentra. Lo que no está te distrae de lo que debería estar.

¿Cómo dices que se llama? ¿Cómo le querías llamar?

El nombre no importa tanto ahora, ¿cierto? No cuando las posibilidades de  _obtenerla_  se cierran frente a tus ojos en un efecto de túnel; las paredes oscuras ciñéndose a tu alrededor y enfocando tu visión de lince en una sola cosa.

Aquel detalle no cambia, no has permitido que tus pupilas dejen de proyectar el filo que nunca alcanzaste. Incluso se han visto agudizadas en creces por  _eso_ , lo único que queda, lo que está por todas partes. ¿No quieres recordar  _eso_?

Duele.

Pero él está despierto, deberías felicitarte. Ella lo necesita y tú se lo has devuelto.

Y lo último que te hace falta viene prometido en aquel brillo distante.

Tenía que ser él quien te lo regalara, piensas, mientras tu cosmos exánime se alimenta del poder de la flecha viajera. Es liviana y fulgurante, la ves sortear distancias en el fondo empañado de tu imaginación, antes de que tu visión reavivada logre apreciarla en toda su magnitud.

Es lo que te ha dado tus tres minutos.

¿Llevas la cuenta, por cierto?

Arriba. Está aquí. Dos últimos cortes. Con empeño, tu legado se va en ellos.

Terminas lo que empezaste, y subes. Ya no hay riesgo de una caída. Detrás te llaman, no te conocen pero te quieren de vuelta. Son la prueba de que aprendiste lo que él te quiso enseñar.

Apenas si escuchas, es irrelevante. Ése ni siquiera es el nombre que importa; el nombre lo susurra él a la lejanía.

_Excalibur._

Tu recompensa será un descanso que no precisas, forzado e intranquilo; una espera inquietante hasta que ella, o él —¿de quién se trató todo esto?—, te necesite de nuevo.

Ya no estás.


End file.
